


They Had To

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [5]
Category: The Last of Us, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The Last of Us, F/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hell of a world to find Fix-It, she often thought.





	They Had To

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2013 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Hero's Cuties: 'The Last of Us' AU."
> 
> For the record, I have never played that game.

Hell of a world to find Fix-It, she often thought, but it was the same world they had always lived, except it had been devastated by this horrific infection that turned so many into monsters. 

But, Tamora loved that guy, and Felix loved her as well— he was useful and they protected each other. 

They had to.


End file.
